J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra
by Fickerstein
Summary: One shot - Akuroku / Axel x Roxas Axel s'est sacrifié pour Sora, et avant de mourir lui dit quelques paroles, en esperant que Roxas les entendra.


Caution-attention-warning: Homophobes, cliquez sur la petite croix rouge en haut a droite : D.

J'ai écris ce one-shot pendant que j'écrivais ma fic 'Les vacances de l'organisation' parce que ça m'a pété XD. Alors j'ai eu envie d'écrire un petit truc pour mon couple préféré. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez : )

* * *

**-J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra-**

Ceci est un one-shot sur Axel et Roxas. Ca se passe quand Axel disparaît après le combat contre les sans-coeurs aux cotés de Sora. Enjoy!

Axel commençait à disparaître. Il s'était sacrifié pour le sauver. Lui. Celui pour qui Roxas avait tout quitter. Sora. Mais comment le detester? Ses yeux avait le même éclat que ceux de Roxas... Axel s'était sacrifié pour Sora, car Sora était Roxas. Et si il arrivait quelque chose à Sora, surement que Roxas serait touché aussi... Roxas... En repensant à lui, Axel revoyait son doux visage d'ange... Sora se penchait au dessus de lui. Il l'appelait. Avant de mourir, Axel voulut dire quelques paroles à Sora. Peut être que Sora en comprendrait pas, mais Axel esperait que Roxas l'entendrait. Mais il y avait tant de choses à dire et si peu de temps...

-Je.. Voulais revoir Roxas.

Sora parut surpris quand il entendit ce prénom... Il ne connaissait personne de ce nom. Et pourtant, ce prénom lui disait quelque chose...

-Je voulais le revoir... Pour lui dire que je lui en veux de m'avoir quitter comme ça, en disant qu'il ne manquerais à personne.

_-Je ne manquerais à personne. Ne me cherches pas car je n'existerais surement plus._

_-Si! Tu me manqueras... A moi._

_Roxas n'avait put entendre ces mots, car Axel les avait prononcés a voix basse, comme s'il il chuchottait, sa voix s'était brisée, il sentait quelque chose dans sa gorge, il avait du mal à respirer: il suffoquait. Pourquoi le laissait-il? Entre le départ de Roxas et sa rencontre avec Sora, Axel était devenu une personne froide. Il riait, mais cachait sa peine derrière un masque (métaphore). Il était comme une coquille vide, tout comme les similis. Lui même était un simili, il ne pouvait ressentir quoi que ce soit. Alors...Pourquoi ressentait-il quelque chose quand il était avec Roxas? Il ne savais pas ce qu'il ressentait, mais il sais que c'était quelque chose de fort. Avec lui, c'était comme si il avait... Un coeur. Axel avait revu Roxas, mais c'était comme si c'était un clone, il ne savait rien à propos de l'organisation et surtout.. De lui. Non, Roxas ne pouvait tout avoir oublier.. Non, Axel reffusait d'y croire. Il esperait que Roxas, en le voyant, se rappellerait de tout, qu'il rentrerait avec lui. Mais quand Roxas l'apperçut, il ne le reconnu point.._

_-..Roxas?_

_-Qui êtes-vous?_

_Qui êtes-vous. Ces mots avaient résonné dans la tête du rouquin. Roxas ne se souvenait pas de lui. Axel ressentit alors de la colere, mais surtout de la peine. Il souffrait. On dit que contre la souffrance, le meilleur moyen de l'effacer, c'est de pleurer. Axel aurait pleurer, s'il savait comment faire. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il était heureux d'etre dénué de coeur: il ne ressentait pas la douleur aussi forte qu'elle devrait etre. Comme la douleur était intense, Axel se demandait s'il pourrait survivre s'il la ressentait avec un coeur._

_-Alors...Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien...Non, je refuse d'y croire..._

_-Mais qui êtes-vous? Je.. Je n'y comprends rien..._

_-Je suis Axel.. Ce prénom ne te dit vraiment rien?_

_-Je.. Non, désolé._

_Pourtant, le blond avait déjà vu ce prénom quelque pars... Et tout ses rêves, ça ne l'aide pas: il rêvait de cet homme roux, sa chaleur près de lui... Axel posa alors ses mains sur les épaules du blond; et le regardait dans ses yeux, avec une lueur d'espoir._

_-Roxas, reveilles-toi! Je t'en suplie, souviens-toi, redeviens comme avant..._

_Roxas l'avait regardé comme si Axel était fou. Etrangement, Axel avait sentit une goutte d'eau sur sa joue.. Pourtant il ne pleuvait pas. Qu'importe, il l'essuya de sa main._

_-Vraiment désolé... _

_Désolé? Roxas n'était jamais désolé. C'était une personne froide et sans pitié face aux sans-coeurs, il ne ressentait absolument rien, il était un simili. Alors, pour verifier quelque chose, Axel serra Roxas contre lui. Il sentit un battement... Non, c'était impossible! Roxas ne pouvait avoir un..Coeur._

_-Lachez-moi!_

_Roxas repoussa le rouquin._

_-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, je suis vraiment désolé, partez!_

_La douleur s'intensifiait. Axel avait une impression de vide... Comme un gouffre immense. Roxas fit alors apparaître du néant ses keyblades et chargea sur Axel. Bien sur, ce dernier ne pouvait se résoudre à se battre, pas contre lui. Jamais il n'aurais penser un jour à croiser le fer avec Roxas. Il se laissa donc faire, en se disant que Roxas ne pourrait le frapper. Il se trompait. Roxas le frappa, mais jamais Axel n'osa riposter. Le blond le plaqua alors au sol, il avait l'avantage. Il aurait put tuer le rouquin, mais quelque chose l'en empechait.. Comme si.. Il tenait à cette personne. Roxas recula et fit disparaître ses keyblades, et aida Axel à se relever. Roxas était vraiment perdu à jamais. Le Roxas qu'Axel avait connu n'avait pas de pitié, et l'aurait tué sans problemes. Axel regarda alors le blond pour une derniere fois, et partit. Avec le temps, Axel s'était resigné: Roxas était bel et bien perdu à jamais. Jusqu'au jour ou il rencontra Sora. Ce garçon ressemblait étrangement à Roxas. Il avait le même visage d'ange, les mêmes meches rebelles... Mais surtout, les mêmes yeux. Ces yeux bleus océan qui fesait sourire Axel. A cet instant, Axel compris que Roxas était la moitié de cette personne, meme le prénom ne s'y trompait pas. Chaque membre de l'organisation avait le meme prénom que leur double, mais avec un X en plus. Roxas. Si on enlève le X et qu'on replace les lettres, ça forme Sora. Alors, Axel promis de proteger Sora, car pour lui, Sora était une partie de Roxas, comme Roxas était une partie de Sora... Et vint ce combat. Les sans-coeurs encerclaient Sora. Axel apparut et décida de combattre à ses cotés. Mais les sans-coeurs étaient trop nombreux. Alors, Axel se sacrifia. Il usa toute ses forces pour faire apparaître un immense brasier qui dissout tout les ennemis. Et il tomba au sol, épuisé. Sora avait couru vers lui. Il disparaissait. Il devait dire quelque chose, peu être que Roxas l'entendrait. _

_-_Avec lui, c'est comme si j'avais.. Un coeur.

Sora ne comprennait pas ce qu'Axel voulait dire. Dans sa tête, une question se posait.. Pourquoi cet inconnu s'était-il sacrifié pour lui, alors qu'il ne le connaissait meme pas? Il n'osa pas poser la question, et enregistrait ot que lot que lnreget en prononn pronon>

-Roxas, je t'en veux, mais je ne peux te detester pour cela... Je t'ai longtemps cherché, avec l'espoir de...Te retrouver. Roxas, je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre, mais je voulais te dire... Qu'on se retrouveras. Dans une autre vie, on se reverra. Et la je ne te laisserais pas partir. Je sais que c'est égoiste pour Sora, mais je ne peux vivre sans toi... Mais je suis incapable de te partager. J'aurais voulu.. Te revoir une derniere fois. Te serrer dans mes bras comme je n'ai pas pu le faire quand je t'avais...Près de moi. Je regrette tant ce que je n'ai pas fait... La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, rapelles-moi profiter du temps que j'aurais avec toi... Pardonnes-moi... De t'avoir chercher... Tu m'avais fais promettre de ne pas le faire... Et j'ai désobéis parce que.. Je t'aime.

Sora ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi l'appelait t'il Roxas? Sora ne connaissait pas Axel, mais pourtant Axel avait l'air persuadé du contraire. Avant de mourir, le rouquin aurait voulut voir un signe, une larme... Entendre un mot ou un sanglot de la part de celui qu'il aimait... Mais rien. Sora ignorait tout. Axel était desespéré, Roxas ne l'avait donc pas entendu... Tant pis, parler de tout ça l'avais soulagé. Il ferma les yeux et disparu complètement. Bizarrement, Sora se mis à pleurer. Parce qu'a l'interieur de lui, quelque chose s'était brisé. Parce que sa moitié pleurait. Parce que sa moitié n'avait pu s'exprimer face à Axel avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse. Parce que cette moitié avait perdu la personne pour qui il vivait. Parce que cette moitié voulait mourir avec cette personne, le rejoindre, meme dans les ténèbre. Parce qu'avec cette personne, cette moitié se sentait complète. Sora ne savait pas pourquoi il était si triste de voir quelqu'un d'inconnu mourir, mais sa moitié elle, le savait. Sora pleurait, car la tristesse de sa moitié était si grande qu'elle influençait le garçon.

-_Pardonnes-moi Axel.. Je te promets qu'on se reverras, attends-moi, fais-en sorte de m'attendre le temps qu'il faudra. Je te promet de te rejoindre, je ne t'oublierais pas, et je patienterais avant de te rejoindre. Si le destin nous défie d'attendre avant de nous retrouver, alors je vaincrais le destin, et un jour, nous nous reverrons et nous ne nous quitterons plus... Oh, Axel... Pourquoi nous..._

Roxas pouvait toujours penser, sans que Sora sache ces pensées. Roxas completait juste Sora. Il n'était qu'une partie de l'âme de l'élu de la keyblade... Lui même n'était rien. Il était comme une demi-personne, et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se sentait mal dans sa peau quand il était un simili. Avec Axel, c'était comme si à eux deux, ils formaient une personne à part entiere, meme si ce n'était qu'une impression. Derriere son apparence froide, Roxas n'étais pas si fort que ça face à la tristesse quand il avait un coeur. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il pouvait tuer les sans-coeurs sans pitié. Voir des gens mourir sous ses yeux etc, rien ne pouvait le faire pleurer. Sauf perdre Axel. Perdre Axel c'était comme se perdre soi même pour Roxas, il avait déjà imaginer la vie après la mort du rouquin, et cela lui semblait impossible. Souffrir, souffrir, toujours souffrir... Et pourtant, il devrait le faire. Pour le retrouver. Pour qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble pour l'eternité. Et meme si ce temps paraît long, si en récompense il pouvait être avec Axel pour l'eternité, alors ce temps n'était rien comparé au temps qu'il passerais avec celui qu'il aimait.

--

Le jour ou Sora mourra, la moitié de son ame partit aux ténèbres, tandis que la sienne partit au ciel... La moitié était condamnée à errer dans les ténèbres, et cela devrait la faire pleurer... Mais quand le blond vit celui pour qui il avait patienter et souffert, alors des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Je savais que tu viendrais, je n'ai jamais perdu espoir, meme pendant tout ce temps qui m'a parru être une éternitée.

Axel serra Roxas dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue. Tout ce temps à patienter pour le revoir... Mais jamais il n'avait put oublier ces yeux bleus et ce visage doux...Les deux amants errèrent à jamais dans les ténèbres, mais ensemble. Et ça, c'était déjà superbe pour eux. Parce que meme en enfer, quand on est avec celui qu'on aime, on peut avancer...


End file.
